Tamakoma Branch (episode)
|storyboard = Koyama Ken |anim-director = Yūji Hakamada |chiefanim-director = |characters = Shiori Usami, Yōtarō Rindō, Raijinmaru }} Short Summary Jin invites Yūma to join Tamakoma Branch, inviting him to vist, but Yūma asks him to let Osamu and Chika go with him. There, they meet Shiori Usami and Yōtarō Rindō, while Osamu notices how different Tamakoma is from the main branch, and Chika asks Shiori about Border and expeditions. Jin then orders the three of them to choose bedrooms to stay over. Later, when left without anything to eat for dinner, Jin asks for a pizza, expecting that to happen. Then, Mr. Rindō calls Yūma to his office, inviting him to join Tamakoma Branch. Surprisingly, he denies the offer. Yūma then tells Jin about his past and the reason why he came to Earth, while Replica tells Osamu the same story. Long Summary Osamu and the others are shocked at Jin's suggestion, but he nonchalantly explains that Yūma would be joining his branch of Border and many of the members have visited the Neighbor world. He invites Yūma for a visit, who in turn invites Chika and Osamu. The base for Tamakoma Branch is essentially an abandoned building in the middle of a river. When Jin remarks that all the agents are out, but some staff areinside, Osamu begins to fret over the high caliber individuals he is about to meet. Unfortunately, the first person he meets is Rindō Yōtarō, a rude young boy riding a fat Capybara. Next the group is greeted by a flighty Usami Shiori, Tamakoma Branch's operator. While Yōtarō attempts to steal Yūma's red bean pancake and proposes to Chika, inwardly Osamu is dumbfounded at the obvious differences between laid-back Tamakoma Branch and Border HQ. Shiori says that Tamakoma Branch is small, with only three other agents besides Jin, all of whom are A-Rank agents. Upon learning that Shiori is one of the few Jin mentioned earlier, Chika asks how people are chosen to go to the Neighbor world. Shiori explains they are chosen from the A-Rank agents, and Osamu wonders if Chika wants to go to the other world. Just then, Jin walks in and encourages the three to stay the night, safe from Border. When choosing rooms, Yūma first picks Raijinmaru's room, then Jin's room (which is full of fried rice crackers), eventually settling on an empty room across the hall. Shiori offers to stay with Chika, who politely declines. Then Shiori explains that they usually take turns making dinner, but today is leftover curry. Since there isn't enough food to feed everyone, Yōtarō sets out to fish. Yūma remarks that he is good at fishing, too, and they decide to challenge each other's fishing skills. Chika and Osamu are inside helping prep food, and as Osamu ties on his apron, he wonders again if this is really a Border base. Much later, Yūma and Yōtarō are still fishing without much success. Although Yūma caught a reasonably-sized fish, the two knock it back into the river after Yōtarō reels in a destroyed Rad. The outlook on dinner seems hopeless after Raijinmaru eats what's left of the curry. Suddenly an alert sounds, indicating an intruder at the base. Osamu prepares to fight, but is cautioned by Yūma. The door opens...and a pizza delivery boy steps through. Jin's Side Effect warmed him that Shiori's cooking wouldn't work out, so he ordered pizza. Yūma is fascinated with his first experience with pizza and hot sauce. Jin then receives a call from the branch chief, who apparently wants to meet with Yūma and Osamu. Jin shows them into''' '''Rindō's office, who greets Yūma especially as Kuga's son and assures him that they have no intention of capturing him. He asks Yūma if he knows the name of his father's friend, and Yūma replies Mogami Soichi. Rindō explains that Mogami was a founding member of Border and Jin's mentor. He adds that Jin's Black Trigger is actually Mogami, who died five years ago. Yūma barely reacts to this news. Rindō shares that he owes Yuugo a great deal, and invites Yūma to join Tamakoma Branch so Rindō can protect him openly. Yūma refuses, confusing Osamu. Jin asks Yūma to tell him the story of his and his father's past. Replica tells Osamu that four years ago, the Kuga's joined the wars in their world as a favor to Yūgo's friend. Yūma tells Jin he was well-trained and did well as a rookie, but Replica explains everything changed on the day Yūgo died. Characters in order of appearance * Yūichi Jin * Yūma Kuga * Osamu Mikumo * Chika Amatori * Yōtarō Rindō (debut) * Raijinmaru (debut) * Shiori Usami (debut) * Reiji Kizaki (silhouette) * Kirie Konami (silhouette) * Kyōsuke Karasuma (silhouette) * Takumi Rindō * Yūgo Kuga (flashback) * Raymond (flashback) * Izukacha (flashback) * Vittarno (flashback) Adapted From * Chapter 19 * Chapter 20 Differences Between the Anime and Manga * In the manga, Jin doesn't tell Osamu, Yūma and Chika to get bedrooms in the branch. * In the manga, Shiori doesn't try preparing dinner, and Yōtarō and Yūma don't go fishing for food. Jin doesn't order pizza, either. * In the manga, Calvaria and Spinthir are left unnamed. Errors Navigation